Mine's Kindheit
by Max992
Summary: Diese Geschichte findet in Mines Kindheit statt und erzählt den Anfang ihres Weges wie sie von einem Mädchen das ständig diskriminiert wird und einfach nur wie alle anderen behandelt werden möchte, zu einer Killerin geworden ist. Sie ist dementsprechend sehr düster, doch ich hoffe sie gefällt euch :)


**Mine's Kindheit**

Mine blickte hinauf, in den Himmel. Sie lag am Boden, aber stand nicht auf, weil es keinen Grund dafür gab. Es war fast ein wenig Friede der sie umfasste, allein dafür für einen Augenblick in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, auch wenn es nicht für lange Zeit sein würde. Die Erde war hart und ihre langen, rosa Haare lagen im Schmutz, aber sie war es nicht anders gewohnt. Das faulige Gemüse, dass auf sie geworfen worden war, stank in der Sonne. Aber auch das war sie nicht anders gewohnt.

Besser Gemüse als Steine oder Fäuste.

Eine Mutter mit Kind kam die einsame Seitengasse entlang.

"Mama, was ist mit dem Mädchen? Ist sie krank?", fragte eine weiche, hohe Jungenstimme.

"Nein, dass ist nur Abschaum. Aus dem Ausland. Achte nicht auf sie.", antwortete die Frau mit verachtungsvoller Stimme.

Die Schritte der beiden beschleunigten sich. Wahrscheinlich zog die Mutter ihren Sohn weiter, wie als ob sie tatsächlich nicht gesund wäre, eine ansteckende Krankheit in sich tragen würde. Mine sah nicht einmal hin. Es reichte für heute schon.

Nur ein paar Jahre und dieser kleine Junge würde wohl genauso auf sie Jagd machen wie die Bande die sie heute verfolgt hatte - unter Gelächter und Applaus der Erwachsenen. Mine war gelaufen und gelaufen und gelaufen, doch schließlich hatte sie die Kraft verlassen und sie wurde eingekreist. Sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt und war einfach liegen geblieben, bis sie schließlich nach einer Ewigkeit gegangen waren. Die letzten Worte die sie von den Jungen gehört hatte waren:

"Pffft! Seht euch das an! Die ist doch schon tot! Das macht keinen Spaß. Lasst uns jemand suchen der wenigstens noch etwas zappelt."

"Ja, genau. Diese westlichen Ausländer sind einfach langweilige Verlierer."

Dann waren sie gegangen.

"Schade dass sie mich nicht alle langweilig finden und einfach in Ruhe lassen…", dachte Mine traurig. "Und dieser Junge… was hat er damit gemeint, dass ich schon tot wäre?" Sie grübelte etwas, gab es dann aber erschöpft auf. Tot zu sein, stellte sie sich gar nicht so unangenehm vor. Das hieß doch, dass einem niemand mehr etwas tun konnte, nicht wahr?

Aber Mine klammerte sich trotzdem ans Leben. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine der Tomaten mit denen sie beworfen worden war. Sie sah gar nicht so verfault aus, die war bestimmt noch gut. Sie griff nach ihr und biss hinein. Mine war so hungrig dass es herrlich schmeckte. "Vielen Dank für das Abendessen.", flüsterte sie mit Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sie würde auf keinen Fall aufgeben.

An diesem Abend suchte sie einen neuen Unterschlupf, in dem sie die Nacht verbringen konnte. Sie hatte schon viele Nächte in ihrem Leben unter freiem Himmel verbracht, doch sie vermied es wenn möglich, denn die Stadt war in der Nacht noch um vieles gefährlicher als am Tag.

Einmal hatte ein Mann sie auf einmal mitten in der Nacht gepackt und fast unter sich erdrückt. Sie hatte geschrien, geschlagen und getreten und sich schließlich gerade noch so loswinden können. Wenn sie das nicht geschafft hätte, wäre sie damals wahrscheinlich gestorben.

Sie wusste schon wo sie versuchen würde dieses Mal unterzukommen. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie ein Loch in der Holzwand eines Hauses bemerkt das in einen Dachboden führte. Wahrscheinlich waren Diebe dort eingebrochen und hatten einige der Sachen mitgenommen die die Bewohner dort lagerten. Da der Schaden nicht repariert worden war, hatte es wohl noch niemand bemerkt, da das Loch im Schatten lag und man schon steil nach oben sehen musste um es von der schmalen Gasse aus erkennen zu können. Es war natürlich riskant so nahe in die Nähe von Menschen zu gehen, aber Mine hatte die Erfahrung gemacht dass die meisten Dachböden nur sehr selten von ihren Besitzern aufgesucht wurden. Es war trocken und nicht auf der Straße, auf mehr konnte sie im Moment nicht hoffen.

Mine kletterte die aus bröckligen Ziegeln bestehende Hauswand hinauf, bis sie sich an der Unterkante des Holzbodens hochziehen konnte. Dann schlüpfte sie durch das schmale Loch im dunklen Holz und kriechte langsam und vorsichtig voran, bis sie ganz drinnen war. Sie lauschte aufmerksam, doch alles war still. Wenn es auch nur das leiseste Geräusch gäbe, würde sie sofort aufwachen. Das hatte Mine sich schon lange angewöhnt. Mit diesem beruhigenden Gedanken versuchte sie es sich in ihrem zerschließenen Gewand so bequem wie möglich zu machen und glitt hinab in traumlosen Schlaf.

KRATSCH! Ein plötzliches Geräusch weckte sie auf, ein Licht erschien und Mine drehte sich instinktiv weg, versuchte erschrocken sich zu verstecken. Es war immer noch Nacht, kein Sonnenlicht drang durch das Loch im Dachboden, stattdessen wurde er durch eine wild hin und her baumelnde Laterne erhellt die ein massiger Mann mit kurzem Bart vor sich her schwenkte. Sie hatte ihn irgendwo schon mal gesehen.

Mine wich zurück in eine Ecke und konnte nur noch hoffen nicht entdeckt zu werden - die Chance aus dem Loch hinaus zu kriechen und auf die Gasse zu springen war vorüber. Der Mann schritt hin und her, keuchte laut von der für ihn offenbar ungewohnten Bewegung.

"Woher weiß er, das ich hier bin?!", fragte sich Mine ängstlich. Doch der Mann verhielt sich merkwürdig.

Er griff nach einem Schrank und versuchte ihn zu verschieben - doch er war zu schwer. Er knurrte frustriert, wirbelte herum und schob dann stattdessen einen Tisch in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war.

KRATSCH! Eine Dachluke wurde mit Gewalt von unten aufgestossen - der Mann war zu spät gekommen. Gelächter drang hervor.

"Jetzt haben wir dich, du fette Ratte!"

Schnell war der Dachboden mit drei Männern gefüllt die aus der Luke hervorkletterten. Der dicke Mann versuchte noch einen Stuhl zu greifen und sie zurückzudrängen, doch angesicht

ihrer gezogenen Schwerter wagte er sich nicht nah genug dafür an sie heran.

Wimmernd wich er zurück, die Laterne fiel zu Boden, brannte aber weiter. Von ihrem orangenen Schein erhellt, trat ein großer, schlacksiger, kahlköpfiger Mann hervor, dessen Gesicht durch eine furchtbare Narbe verunstaltet war - sie verlief von der Stirn gerade hinab bis über die Wange und stammte wohl von der Klinge die ihm sein linkes Auge gekostet hatte. Er seufzte zufrieden und lächelte ein furchtbares Lächeln.

"Das sieht ja wunderbar aus. Wirklich gute Arbeit, Junge."

Als letztes kam ein zerzaust aussehender Junge vorsichtig aus der Lucke. Der Anführer sah umher und überblickte ihre Beute.

"Dieser Kerzenständer ist aus Silber, oder? Der Wandteppich dürfte auch einiges wert sein. Gemälde, Schmuck…, er hat uns nicht zu viel versprochen. Schade dass wir die großen Möbel nicht mitnehmen können. Aber was ist das? Ein Offiziersschwert? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein fetter Händler dafür Verwendung hat." Er nahm die gefährliche Waffe von der Wand, untersuchte den Glanz ihrer Klinge im schwachen Licht. Dann schwang er sie schnell einmal durch die Luft und sah auf den Mann vor ihm hinab.

"NEHMT… NEHMT ALLES! ABER BITTE LASST MICH AM LEBEN! ICH GEBE EUCH ALLES!", schrie der Händler von Angst erfüllt.

Der Anführer der Räuber lachte schallend und seine Untergebenen fielen in sein Lachen ein.

"Du gibst uns alles?", fragte er. "WOFÜR HÄLTST DU UNS, FÜR BETTLER?! Wir NEHMEN uns alles! Es gehört alles uns!"

"Ja, JA! NEHMT EUCH ALLES! Es gehört EUCH!", beeilte sich der Händler am Boden zur Wand kriechend zu rufen.

"HEY, NICHT SO LAUT DU FETTES SCHWEIN!", brüllte einer der Männer. "SONST HÖRT MAN DICH DURCH DAS LOCH AUF DIE GASSE!"

Der Anführer verdrehte die Augen und machte für einen Moment ein Gesicht wie als wollte er das Offiziersschwert dazu testen, dem Mann den Kopf ab zu schlagen.

"STILL!", herrschte er ihn an. "Wir sind bald hier raus - um diese Zeit wird schon niemand dort draußen herumstreunen!"

Der dicke Händler schwieg und sah ihn angsterfüllt an - er hoffte wohl, dass sie einfach mitnehmen würden was sie wollten, wenn er einfach dort auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Mine versuchte sich so gut es ging hinter einem Balken zu verbergen, ihr Herz pochte so laut dass sie Angst hatte, sie könnten es hören. Der Anführer ließ seinen Blick weiter durch den Dachboden schweifen, seine Männer waren bereits damit beschäftigt Wertsachen aus der Luke nach unten zu transportieren.

Plötzlich atmete er scharf ein: "DU DRECKSSACK! SOGAR MIT DEN WESTLICHEN

WILDEN HAST DU GESCHÄFTE GEMACHT?!"

Sein Schwert raste nach unten und spaltete eine Reihe Speere.

"ICH KENNE DIESE WAFFEN! SIE HABEN MIR MEIN AUGE GEKOSTET! DU ELENDER…!" Das Schicksal des Händlers war besiegelt. Er versuchte noch irgendetwas zu sagen, doch der Räuberanführer war in zwei schnellen Schritten bei ihm und schlug mit dem Schwert auf seinen Kopf ein. Ein schreckliches Knacken ertönte, danach war es sofort still.

"DRECKSMADE! Lebst hier ein schönes Leben und verbündest dich mit unseren Feinden!", keuchte der Anführer.

Mine hatte so viel Angst wie noch nie zuvor. Was würde diesen Leute mit ihr machen wenn sie sie hier entdecken würden?! Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Auf einmal waren rasche Schritte zu hören - von der Straße. Der Anführer warf dem Jungen einen Blick zu und dieser sah durch das Loch in der Wand hinaus. Er kam wieder hervor und schüttelte den Kopf, flüsterte: "Niemand zu sehen."

Wahrscheinlich war, wer auch immer das gewesen war, sofort geflohen sobald er ahnte was vor sich ging. Doch der Boss war verunsichert.

"Verschwinden wir von hier. Für heute haben wir genug erbeutet. Von jetzt an leben wir nicht mehr im Dreck! Wir werden leben wie Könige!" Er ging auf den Jungen zu, nahm sein Gesicht in die Hand und lächelte ihn an - doch der Junge schien eher Angst vor ihm zu haben, als Freude zu empfinden. Der Räuberanführer steckte sich das Schwert in seinen Gürtel, nahm die Lampe und verschwand schließlich zusammen mit dem Jungen. Die Luke klappte wieder nach unten, Dunkelheit kehrte zurück.

Mine bemerkte erst jetzt dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte, atmete gierig ein und kriechte so schnell wie möglich durch das Loch nach draußen, ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und rannte davon.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie zusammengerollt auf der Straße auf. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war, da sie gestern einfach nur von dort weg wollte und ziellos gerannt war bis sie nicht mehr konnte.

Bisher hatte sie die Menschen immer beneidet die in Häusern lebten. Dass auch ihr Leben so schnell und gewaltsam wie das der Leute auf der Straße enden konnte, hatte sie nun das erste mal erlebt. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an den Namen des Händlers, aber hatte ihn schon mal am Markt gesehen, sein Stand war einer der prächtigsten gewesen, der dort zu finden war. Er hatte ein Leben ohne Hunger und Durst geführt, in einem großen Haus gelebt - konnte er sich da wirklich beschweren zu sterben?

Und dennoch hatte sie Mitleid empfunden, als er um sein Leben bettelte, voller Angst. Er hatte gewusst, dass es keine Gnade geben würde. Waren wirklich Händler wie er, oder Ausländer wie sie daran Schuld dass viele Einwohner der Stadt im Dreck lebten? Und

warum sahen sie überhaupt alle als Ausländerin? Hatte nicht ein Elternteil von ihr auch hier gelebt? War sie nicht in diesem Land geboren und aufgewachsen?

Der Morgen zog hinauf und sie ging Richtung Stadtzentrum: Dort wo die Händler gerade dabei waren ihre Stände aufzubauen. Ein Stand blieb leer.

Verwundert blickte ein älterer Mann mit langem, grauen Bart hinüber.

"Ist Makas krank? Normalerweise ist er doch immer der Erste am Markt."

Mine erinnerte sich wieder. Das war sein Name gewesen. Sie hatte ihn gehört, als er sich einmal mit diesem älteren Mann, er hieß Tsuni, unterhalten hatte. Das war jetzt schon lange her. Doch sie wusste noch genau wie sie die ganze Zeit über auf Tsunis Trauben gesehen, sie regelrecht mit den Augen verschlungen hatte - doch welche zu kaufen, war für sie unmöglich gewesen, egal wie sehr der Hunger an ihr nagte. Genau so unmöglich wie einen dieser schönen, bunten Stoffe zu bekommen, die Makas verkaufte und die so herrlich in der Sonne strahlten, wenn eine schöne Dame sich ein Kleid aus ihnen hatte machen lassen und vorüberging.

Schließlich hatte sie Tsuni bemerkt und wollte Mine mit seinem Stock schlagen, doch Makas hatte ihn am Arm gegriffen und gerufen dass sie sofort verschwinden soll. Im Gerangel war er gegen eine Kiste gestoßen so dass ein Zweig Trauben hinunter fiel, direkt vor Mines Nase. Sie hatte sich die Trauben geschnappt und war sofort abgehauen. Tsuni hatte nichts davon bemerkt, doch sie war sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass Makas es gesehen hatte. Den am nächsten Tag kam er zusammen mit Tsuni auf den Markt, der schwer angetrunken zu sein schien.

"Das war wirklich nett. Ist sonst nicht deine Art, jemanden Wein auszugeben, Makas." Sie hatte sich halb hinter einer Kiste versteckt. "Ach, mir war einfach danach, Tsuni.", hatte er schmunzelnd geantwortet. Makas Blick war auf Mine gefallen und sie hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl gehabt, wie als würde er ihr traurig zulächeln.

Mine wurde schwer ums Herz, als sie sich daran erinnerte. Er war kein schlechter Mensch gewesen, obwohl er in so einem großen Haus gelebt hatte. Jeder musste sich selbst helfen, auf niemand konnte man sich verlassen. Doch in diesem einen Moment, hatte ihr jemand geholfen.

Auf einmal ertönte eine Stimme hinter Tsuni, der erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

"Makas kommt nicht mehr her. Ich hab so eine Ahnung, dass ihm ein Unglück widerfahren ist.", schnarrte eine kalte, amüsierte Stimme. Ein hochgewachsener, blasser Mann, gekleidet in teuren schwarz-grünen Seidenstoffen hatte gesprochen.

Der Alte drehte sich um und stotterte: "Riban-sama wie- woher- woher wissen sie denn das?"

"Ach, in letzter Zeit treibt sich viel Räubergesindel herum. Und Makas hatte ja keine Leibwachen, nur seine zwei Söhne. Kein Wunder, dass ihm einmal der Schädel gespalten

werden würde."

Mine lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Es war, wie als wäre dieser Riban mit dabei gewesen.

Riban sah Tsuni drohend an. "Es gab Gerüchte er hätte mit diesen westlichen Wilden zu tun. Makas war ein Feind des Kaiserreichs. Es wäre besser für dich wenn du nicht damit in Zusammenhang gebracht werden würdest. Halte dich die nächsten Tage von seinem Haus fern. Vielleicht ist er ja auch nur krank, nicht wahr? Dann wollen wir ihn doch nicht stören…"

"Na-Natürlich nicht Riban-sama.", sagte der alte Mann erbleichend. Sie ging unauffällig weiter.

Mine wusste nicht aus welchem Grund, aber in der nächsten Nacht kehrte sie zu Makas Haus zurück. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag auf der Hauptstraße gewartet, aber niemand ging in das Haus oder verließ es. Der Mord war nicht entdeckt worden.

Sie ging in die Seitengasse, kletterte die Mauer hinauf, atmete tief ein und hievte sich erneut durch das Loch in den Dachboden. Der Geruch von Blut durchdrang die modrige Luft. Mine entzündete das lange, wertvolle Streichholz dass sie vor langer Zeit gefunden, versteckt und nun für diesen Zweck mitgenommen hatte und sah sich um. Sofort fiel ihr Blick auf die Leiche zu ihren Füßen. Sie atmete schwer, Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln. Schließlich verbeugte sie sich. "Danke… für die Trauben."

War sie dafür hier her gekommen? Sie wusste es nicht. Unschlüssig ging sie zwischen den sorgfältig aufgetürmten Gegenständen entlang. Sollte sie etwas mitnehmen? Vieles hier würde ihr sicher von Nutzen sein… doch es fühlte sich einfach böse an, auf diese Weise von Makas Tod zu profitieren.

Dort waren die Speere, die der Räuberanführer zerschlagen hatte. Darunter entdeckte sie etwas.

"Das ist…, ein Gewehr!", flüsterte sie überrascht. Das war genau so ein Gewehr, wie das der Soldaten des Kaiserreichs. So eines hatte sie schon einmal aus der Nähe gesehen. Normalerweise achtete die Regierung streng darauf, dass normale Bürger sie nicht in die Hände bekamen, aber vor ein paar Monaten hatte Mine einmal von der Kasernenmauer aus Soldaten bei ihren Schießübungen zugesehen. Irgendwie hatte sie es damals faszinierend gefunden und war von da an Tag für Tag zum zuschauen hergekommen. Bis sie eines Tages entdeckt worden war und der Offizier befohlen hatte eine Salve auf die "Spionin" abzufeuern. Sie entkam nur knapp und beschloss sich von nun an weit von kaiserlichen Soldaten fernzuhalten. Doch am nächsten Morgen begegnete sie zufällig einem der Soldaten auf der Straße. Mine dachte damals schon sie wäre erledigt, doch der Soldat, er hiess Tarami, entschuldigte sich für das was passiert war, sagte dass er sie nicht habe treffen wollen und absichtlich daneben gezielt hätte. Er hatte ihr sein Gewehr aus der Nähe gezeigt und auch wie es funktionierte. Nun nahm sie genau so ein Gewehr in die Hände. Es war lang und schwer, nicht für ein kleines, zierliches Mädchen gedacht. Sie wurde traurig. Warum nur

hatte Makas es besessen? Warum nur hatte er es nicht benutzt, um sich zu verteidigen?

"KRATSCH!" Die Luke wurde aufgerissen und Mine wirbelte herum. Der fürchterliche Kopf des Räuberanführers sah sie überrascht an. "Was?! Willst du uns die Beute klauen, kleines Mädchen?" Er kletterte hervor und seine Männer kamen nach, einer nach dem Anderen. Dann der Junge und als letztes - "Riban?!", flüsterte Mine. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Wie hatte sie nur so naiv sein können?! Er hatte Tsuni sogar davor gewarnt Makas Haus zu besuchen!

"WAS SOLL DIESES BALG HIER?!", knurrte Riban verärgert. "Erst glaubt ihr mir nicht dass hier etwas zu holen ist und dann seid ihr zu dumm gewesen dieses Loch mit einem Schrank zu versperren?!" Sein Gesicht wurde zu einer Fratze. "Ihr habt gesagt es wäre sicher zurückzukehren und noch mehr von Makas Zeug mitzunehmen. Und jetzt das!"

"Kein Problem Riban", sprach der Räuberanführer eisig. "Das haben wir gleich." Er zückte das Offiziersschwert. Mine zielte mit dem Gewehr auf ihn. Er lächelte so wie gestern sein furchtbares Lächeln.

"Da hast du was Hübsches auf dem Dachboden gefunden. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass es geladen ist. Du kleines Miststück… du wagst es Erwachsene mit einer Waffe zu bedrohen?" Er kam näher. "Dieses Gesicht… du bist eine westliche Barbarin. Mindestens ein Mischlingsbalg - na dann wird dich ja auch niemand vermissen." Seine Muskeln spannten sich an, bereit zum Angriff. "So etwas wie du in dieser Stadt… du bist doch sowieso schon to-"

Ein Schuss beendete seine letzten Worte. Die Kugel durchschlug seine Stirn. Die Waffe war geladen gewesen. Sie hatte es getan. Ihre Ohren dröhnten von dem ungeheuren Lärm, aber bevor jemand reagieren konnte lud Mine ohne zu zögern nach, legte an und schoss erneut. Ein weiterer der Männer sackte zusammen. Ein Räuber stürzte mit einem Messer auf sie zu. Für sie bewegte er sich wie in Zeitlupe. Sie sprang leicht zur Seite und zurück und ließ ihn ins Leere laufe. Er stürzte, sie zielte und durchbohrte sein Herz mit einem Schuss.

Als letztes Riban. Er versuchte nicht sie anzugreifen. Er stand einfach geschockt da, zitternd vor Angst. "Ich- ich habe Geld!" Ein weiterer Schuss ertönte und er brach zusammen.

Der Junge sah sie an im sicheren Glauben der Nächste zu sein. Jetzt, ihn näher betrachtend, bemerkte sie die Ähnlichkeit - er war der Sohn des Räuberanführers. Er war etwa in ihrem Alter. Sie zögerte. Schließlich sagte Mine: "Verschwinde."

Der Junge stürzte die Luke hinunter davon.

Mine erwachte wie aus einer Trance. Sie war von Toten umgeben.

"Ich habe Menschen umgebracht! Ich bin eine Mörderin!", dachte sie schockiert. Sie atmete schnell, Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. "Haben… haben alle recht gehabt mich so zu behandeln? Weil ich eine gefährliche Ausländerin bin? Wie soll ich jetzt noch leben?"

Ihre Tränen fielen hinab auf das Holz.

"Habe ich es nicht gar nicht verdient zu leben?" Ihr Atem beruhigte sich langsam. Mine schloss die Augen. In ihren Gefühlen herrschte Chaos, aber langsam begriff sie, dass dort auch etwas war, was sie zutiefst erschrecken ließ: Stolz.

Mine hatte sich gewehrt. Sich nicht ihr Leben nehmen lassen, nur weil Andere es für wertlos hielten.

"Doch, ich habe es verdient zu leben. Und wenn mich jemand töten will, dann töte ich ihn."

Diese Stadt hatte sie zur Diebin und zur Mörderin gemacht. Sie hatte ihr nie eine Chance gegeben Teil von ihr zu werden. Aber sie würde nicht bestimmen, was sie als nächstes tun würde.

An diesem Tag, tötete Mine zum ersten Mal. Sie wusste damals noch nicht, welchen Weg sie einschlagen. Doch sie betrachtete sich nicht mehr als Verliererin, würde nicht mehr hinnehmen dass sie geschlagen und verachtet wurde

Und sie nahm sich vor: Ich werde überleben. Ich werde auf der Seite der Gewinner stehen.


End file.
